Too Late for Apologies
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: They needed to apologize to each other. Asch, for a sin he didn't even commit. Guy, for treating the Rokujinshou member evilly when he was a kid...


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss and it's characters. K?

_They needed to apologize to each other. Asch, for a sin he didn't even commit. Guy, for treating the Rokujinshou member evilly when he was a kid..._

Pairing: AschXGuy

Rating: PG-13

Notes: I wasn't going for sappiness, but this fic turned into just that. I really like it when Luke helps Asch and Guy get together (I support TearXLuke pair, BTW). Partly inspired by a certain scene in the Kinoko(Mushroom) Road subevent.X3 (So I think THIS fic happened shortly after that)

I'm sorry to be using japanese suffixes, I got used to it cause I've been writing ToA fics even before the English was released.

**WARNING: Spoilers about Asch and Luke **

**Too Late for Apologies**

"Guy! Give all your anger at Asch to me!" Luke tightly held the surprised blonde's arms.

"L-Luke, what are you saying...?"

He could feel it, Asch's aching heart- somewhere- he badly needed Guy's forgiveness for a sin he didn't commit. The servant looks away, not knowing what to do, 'Asch is...' he thought of the Rokujinshou.

"I beg of you. Please Guy, you know that he tried everything and anything just for you to get to like him!" the redhead pleads for his Original's sake, "If you were able to forgive me- Then the more you need to forgive him!" he reasoned out.

Still, Guy stood silent, feeling- guilty.

Luke wanted to share it, the pain Asch is suffering now. He knew that the Original-Luke has already suffered enough, he needs something to remove some weight off his shoulders, "If- if you still have a grudge on our family- hah, and I know you still do- just give them all to me..." he felt tears welling up his eyes, but those weren't his- it's Asch's.

_'Replica! What are you saying!?'_ Asch has been watching and listening through their link, he must intervene before Luke conveys more of his feelings to Guy. But Luke ignored him and continued, "Guy...?"

A gloved hand rests on Luke's head and Guy spoke, "I'm the one at fault...," he smiles sadly, "I know what Asch is feeling right now..." his voice trails off, feeling somewhat embarassed, thinking that Asch MIGHT be listening, but in order to fix this- he must take down his pride, "I've already forgiven him, but... I don't know how to approach him. 'Cause whenever I recall the things I did to him when he was young- and even now- I couldn't forgive myself," he scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously.

_'Guy- don't mind all of those things-'_ "- I have already forgiven you- ah...!!!" Luke was surprised as his body suddenly moves to tightly embrace the taller man.

"Ah, I knew it- is _he_ listening...?" Guy asks as he returns the embrace, "Asch... Once we see each other again, let's talk then I'll embrace you for real...," he spoke with gentleness in his voice, wanting to direct his words to the other redhead.

'Can you feel this, Asch...?' Luke asks through their link, _'Mm-mm...'_ the other replies, _'I'm thankful, Replica... but... I think-'_

Luke giggles, still embracing the blonde, "- He says he's embarassed!" he relays to Guy and, of course, Asch wasn't happy about that. The servant chuckles, "He was able to indirectly embrace me and he's still embarassed?" he asks and Luke nods.

"As you said, it's indirect so he thinks it's less embaracing-" (_'-Hey, I didn't say anything like that!'_ Asch growls) "- Hehe, Wherever he is, I'm sure he's blushing right now!" both of them couldn't help but imagine a heavily blushing Asch. Which is true, the Rokujinshou was blushing, but he's happy- very happy...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING!?"

Luke and Guy pulls away from each others arms and saw everyone was there- watching them.

"T-Tear- ah, e-everyone's here- H-how long have you guys been there...?" Luke chokes and Guy turns away from the crowd.

Tear doesn't look happy at this, she crosses her arms over her chest as she replies, "When we got here, we saw you two embracing."

'Uwah, You're dead meat, Replica,' Asch happily pointed out.

"Oya oya, Luke, You told us that you wanted to be with Guy alone to talk about Asch," Jade grins evilly, "We weren't expecting you're going to steal him away from Asch!" Anise angrily comments, feeling sorry for the original-Luke.

Luke began shaking his hands, "N-NO! You've all mistaken!"

"Poor Guy! Don't confuse him Luke or he might dislike Asch more!" Natalia stated, her hands on her hips.

Even Mieu was jumping around, looking dissapointed at his master, "Master, Why are you like that desu no."

All of them were now glaring at Luke.

"O-oi! Guy! Tell them that they're thinking it wrong!" Luke asks for the blonde's help.

Guy just waves a hand, smiling, "I'm not sure if Asch is really listening in our conversation. What if you were just acting all those..." he mused with a fake doubting tone in his voice. "EH!? A-Asch was really listening!" the redhead cried, hoping that Guy's didn't meant what he said.

"Luke..." everyone called.

Guy approaches Luke and whispers, "Thanks. I'll see what I can do once I'm face to face with him for real..." he was thankful and Luke unsurely nods, then Guy leaves him there to get some scolding from their friends.

"Hmph... What if we DID see each other now? Will you be ready, Guy...?" from afar, Asch was hiding in the shadows, but he could see everyone clearly. His eyes, now on the blonde who's walking away from the group. He waited until Guy was really far from everyone, then he takes a deep breath, "Let's finish this..." and left his hiding place to approach Guy...

**Wakas**

I'm over-spoiled in ToA, obviously.;; I've been reading too much japanese ToA scripts online. Hehehe.

Damn, we really need our PS2 to get fixed.TT ToR, ToL, ToA and Disgaea2 are waiting to get played!XD

071706

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

**Pictomancer Murasaki**


End file.
